Obsession
by Chivious
Summary: Tracer. Lena Oxton. Defeated and broken many times by Widowmaker. To everyone else, Widow is inhuman and must by punished. To Lena, Amelie is still in there somewhere and in the process of finding Amelie she becomes obsessed with her and begins to fall for her.


**Obsession**

 **By Chivious**

Ah yes. The familiar position Tracer had been in numerous time. She layed on the rooftops above Kings Row, soaked by the now pouring rain. The raindrops mixing with the tears now flowing down her cheeks and onto the rooftop. The dropship that picked up her nemesis long gone, disappearing into the night sky. Below she could hear the cries and screams of the crowd. Mondatta was dead. Shot straight through the head. Tracer felt paralyzed. She failed everyone. She failed everyone who believed in her. The chronal accelerator on her chest flickered blue into the night sky. Her entire body was in pain. Emotionally and physically. Widowmaker had bested her yet again. Everytime Tracer thought that she had gotten a edge,

Widowmaker had a trick up her sleeve to best her yet again. She began to cry uncontrollably.

"Why Amelie?" She said to herself. She thought back to when she first met her.

 _Lena walked through the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She was in tears. Emotionally destroyed._

 _Emily had left her. She gave her the classic "It's not you, It's me." That was bullshit. Lena and Emily had been through tough times but other then that they had been rock solid. Lena left her former lovers house awestruck and later that night she saw her. She was draped over some girl at her favorite bar and Lena didn't even get to the front door of the bar before she turned around and walked back to the Watchpoint. She walked to the edge of the cliff. She sat down and her legs dangled over the edge. She had come to this spot every time she needed to think or when she was down. It was her quiet place, Her safe place. No one came to bother her. She watched the sun near the horizon. Shades of orange, red, and yellow filled the sky._

 _Just as beautiful as Emily, She thought. She couldn't believe it. She had spent all her time with her. Emily had been through it all with her. Lena remembered when she came back after the slipstream accident. Emily was in tears and came running towards Lena and jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around her. She cried into her shoulder and shortly after playfully slapped her across the face._

" _Don't ever leave me again like that, I was so scared I'd never see you again." Emily said as she wiped the tears off her own face and soon they both were crying._

" _I would never leave you luv! Ya know me! I told ya I'd come back for ya! Look I even got some cool gear!" Lena said as she pointed to the glowing object now adorning her chest._

 _Lena snapped back to reality. Em was gone and now she prepared herself to slide off the edge into the awaiting waves hitting the cliffside below her. They were practically begging her to jump into them._

" _Hey, Mind if I sit with you and watch the sunset?" Lena turned around half expecting Angela to be the voice she heard but what she saw completely shocked her. Standing behind her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. But she had never seen her before. Her eyes couldn't break the lock from hers. She had the most beautiful hair cascading down her shoulders and almost down to the hips. It would probably go further down but she had pulled her hair into a ponytail. A small smile began to form on the lady's face and Lena almost melted. She was drop dead gorgeous._

" _Is that a yes?" the lady said with a small chuckle. Lena then realized that her jaw had dropped slightly and she had been totally checking this new woman out._

" _Oh shit luv im sorry I didn't mean to be rude you're just so beautiful." Lena said nervously "Yeah you can sit with me." The woman smiled at her again and walked over to her side and elegantly sat down._

" _I'm Lena luv" She said trying to salvage what had been a awkward start to their first encounter._

" _Oh how I've heard so many stories about you. Im Amelie, Gerards girlfriend." Amelie gave her another smile and at this point she thought Amelie was just messing with her. Suddenly though Amelie saw the tear stains on Lena's cheeks. Amelie reached out and hand and wiped off some of the remaining teardrops lingering just below her eyes. "What happened Cherie?"_

 _Lena smiled and said "Oh don't worry about me luv. I just had a bad breakup and just trying to cheer myself up a little bit by watching the sunset. Turns out I found something more beautiful along the way." Amelie's hand moved from wiping the tears to rubbing Lena's back._

" _Oh i'm so sorry cherie. But what could possibly be more beautiful than this?" She said gesturing to the sun the was just about to disappear behind the horizon. Her face smothered in confusion._

 _God She's so cute, Lena thought, She just wanted to kiss her so badly. She had never seen someone so beautiful._

" _You" Lena whispered. Amelie's hand stopped for a second from rubbing her back and they made eye contact . They inched closer for just a second Amelie looked at Tracer's lip. They both wanted to close the gap. The gap was less than one inch before Amelie smiled and let out a little laugh before she looked down and Lena's lips touched her forehead._

" _I'm sorry we can't out here." Amelie said looking at a now disappointed Lena. "If you'd like, you can come over and we can have dinner at my place? Gerard isn't home right now." Amelie said that with a small smirk adorning her beautiful face._

 _Lena perked up at the sound of that offer, "Sounds like a plan luv! What time?"_

" _Right now, Follow me." Amelie stood up and offered Lena her hand. Lena's day had started off bad but now she was ending it off on a high note. They made their way back to the room that Amelie and Gerard shared._

" _Are you sure that Gerard won't be home tonight?" Amelie nodded_

" _He is in Antarctica looking at the Ecopoint there." Amelie sat down on the couch and motioned for Lena to sit with her. Amelie decided to give the british girl a little of what she wanted and turned so that her head was in Lena's lap and her long legs with hanging off of the arm of the couch. Lena's cheeks turned bright red. "Now that we are in the comfort of my own home I do believe I owe you a kiss."_

 _They closed the gap quickly for a kiss that lasted longer than either had expected. When the kiss was finished, another one quickly followed, and another until kisses combined and kisses became minutes long. The two women came up bright red from their "session". Both looked at each other. Amelie looked at Lena and said something that Lena would remember her entire life._

" _Want to spend the night? I only have one bed but i'm sure you wouldn't mind."_

Despite the rain that had by now left her in a puddle and the broken ribs constricting her breathing she managed to crack a smile. She never would've thought Amelie would be the type of person to sleep only in her underwear. That night constantly enters her mind after every encounter with her. Every encounter that ended up with her injured on the floor crying. Which just so happened to be all of them.

Lena could hear a faint voice coming from her right but all that was to her right was a brick wall. She saw her earpiece laying about 2 feet away from her. She reached for the earpiece and despite the severe pain telling her body to stop, she managed to get the earpiece and place it back into her right ear.

"Tracer please respond." The voice of her favorite swiss doctor ringing out over the radio.

"Hey mum. Not doing so hot right now. I lost to her again." Her disappointment in herself basically traveling all the way through her earpiece to Mercy.

"Lena i'm so sorry what happened."

"She killed someone and tossed me aside like I was nothing. You know, the usual."

"She will pay for everything she has done sweetie."

"I hope not."

"Lena you can't be serious. You still love her after everything she has done?" Angela was one of the only people Lena had told about her first encounter with Amelie and how before Gerard's death how they were best friends.

"It's not her in there mum. It's someone completely different. She would never hurt a fly."

"Yeah but she would assassinate hundreds of high ranking officials." Mercy said under her breath.

"Mum im serious. I miss Amelie. I want her back." Lena started choking up she was on the verge of another crying fit.

"Lena where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"King's Row. building across from the clocktower."

"I'll be there soon Lena hang on." The 5 minutes it took Angela to find her felt like a eternity. The adrenaline faded away completely and the pain was almost unbearable. Mercy had brought her staff with her and the beam of yellow light connected to Lena. She still felt like shit but at least it would be enough to get her to be able to get back to the nearest watchpoint with Angela's aide.

They got a overwatch dropship to help them cross the body of water separating them from

Watchpoint Gibraltar. When they arrived Lena was escorted to the medical wing with Angela for further analysis of her body's condition. Hours of tests to conclude the only major problems were broken ribs and internal bleeding and maybe some of her pride. Angela left to go get Lena food from the cafeteria. On her way there she was stopped by Jack Morrison aka Soldier 76.

"WidowMaker will pay for what she has done to that girl." He said almost letting out a growl as he said it.

"Jack we both know Lena doesn't want that. She is convinced that Amelie is still in there. I just hope she's right."

"Amelie or not she still has to pay. We have both been with her since her first day of Overwatch. We can't let anything happen to her like this again. I won't stand for it." Jack began to get very infuriated with himself. He had always seen Lena as a kid but as of the last year he began to see Lena as the kid he always wanted. She was so determined and so brave that he admired her at times and could learn some things from her.

"You say that everytime Jack."

"I know. I just hate seeing Lena like this."

"Me too." There was a long pause between them before Angela spoke up again, "Well Lena is hungry, I should probably try to get her some food." She picked up a tray of food for her favorite brit and started to make her way back to the medical wing. She couldn't understand how or why Lena was so determined to get Widow. That woman had beaten and injured her so many times but Lena was still so determined that Amelie was still in there somewhere.

Angela entered to medical wing. Oddly enough the door was open.

"That's strange." Angela said. She specifically remembered closing the door before leaving. She had a bad feeling. She set down the plate on her desk and walked to the room Lena was staying in.

It was empty. Not even a trace of Tracer. The bed sheets were folded even. How uncharacteristic of her. She had only been in to younger girls room once and it looked exactly like a teenage boys room. Truthfully Angela was unsure if Lena even knew how to clean. A pink sticky note layed on the bed.

 _Im off to find her mum!_

 _-Luv, Lena._

Oh Lena. What have you gotten yourself into.

 **A/N: Welcome to the story! This is my first solo story. I helped other friends with stories in the past but never have made a story by myself! Hopefully you enjoyed the start of this! Feel free to make suggestions of what I should do! Thank you!**


End file.
